User talk:Sacorguy79
WHOO HOOO WHOOO HOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPIE!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!!! GO SACORGUY!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!! GO SACORGUY!!!! YESSSS!!!!!! FINNALY, he's GONE!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Mecha Mario 12:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) They made you an admin just because of you blocking the vandalist??? Whoa! Anyways, look a my userpage again. If you want you can give me a picture of you in real life and I'll make a Mecha you. Mecha Mario 12:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem, if you could be a Koopaling, which one would you be? (Wikia Police 18:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) The commander feels that you should change Wanted!! into a blog post, Captain Sacor. You can call me Ludwig! (Wikia Soilder 18:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) So you and your friends hate me? Well I just want you to know that Master Matt and I have moved on. Let me just tell you this, Matt's account on another wiki was hacked long ago, and now there is another Matt somewhere on another wiki site. Clone Matt is my true rival so watch out for him to. Add him to the report. Because he is the one who drove Master Matt to be like this. I'll have my Master talk to you about his clone. (Matt Marauder 19:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) How did you get all of this information! ( 20:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) I just want you to know that the new and improved Matt Marauders are on their way. In 50 days. (Matt Marauder 21:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) WHY ARE YOU GIVING THEM MY INFORMATION! COME TO YOUR FREAKIN SENCES AND REMEMBER WHO YOU WORK FOR! (King Matt 21:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) Hey! I'm out of school now so I'm back online. Anyways, do you want me to make a mecha you. All you have to do for me to make one is to upload a pic of you in real life. Mecha Mario 22:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ps I LIKE CEREAL *BOOM* Discovered? Hardly! The dude's been a pain in the @$$ for everyone over there for months! I frequent that site, so I know all about the stuff he's tried to pull lately. Believe me, he's just one little punk; hardly a threat.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) (waves hand) No need. I'm just doing my job as a wikian and helping out.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you about them after you tell your user friend to leave Master Matt alone. She critized him all over his talk page and she is going to et everyone Involved. Its not everyones fight, Just me and you. Please tell them to leave Matt alone and I'll have him speak to you tommorrow at 12:00. (Matt Marauder 22:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) That's what trolls do.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Please believe me! Matt will go mad again, if your users keep critizing him! I'm really sorry and I'll even help you ask him questions! (Matt Marauder 22:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC)) What have I been telling you? Matt's a punk! The only thing that happened is that when you blocked him, ChaoGuy got blocked to. It's happened before on other wikis, and is pure coincidence or a glitch. He probably just made stuff up when he found out ChaoGuy got blocked too.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't bother. Matt Marauder and King Matt are one in the same. You're only wasting your time on him. Besides, hes too young to have a wiki-account anyway.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo Sacor, block Wikia Police and Wikia Soilder too; there fake accounts of Matt's. I know this because Matt has hacked 0 anything. There also isn't any Wiki Police. The fact that "Soldier" is mispelled is a tip-off as well.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) (eye twitches) Also, I'm a guy!!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I made a new section on my userpage. Also, Matt and Kagimizu. Why are you talk to eachother here. Just talk to eachother on your own talkpages. Mecha Mario 23:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to block me? (Wikia Police 00:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) No, he wouldn't have. On top of that, there is no such thing as the Wiki Police; take it from someone who's been around the wikis for over a year. On top of that, they acknowledged Matt's hacking reputation; Matt has never been able to hack a single thing, be it wikis, accounts, or whatever. It's all just a big ruse.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) (groans) They weren't reversed! Your friends just have similar IPs, so they were blocked too!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) (shrug)--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you serious?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Try again.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Sacorguy. This is the first time I've been turned into anything on any wiki!Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sacor, could you join my Wii Fanon Wiki site. It's nintenfanon.wikia.com (KoopaKing 00:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks, could you edit the Mario article. (KoopaKing 00:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) Okay. Just try to be careful when you make him mad.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 15:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you know Matt's base of operations? If you do, we can see him training those Matt Menacers. Did you try Matt "Menacers"? That's where I just went to...but the Matt is probably planning something big (like ILike) and if he comes with the Matt Menacers, he'll be unstoppable. He won't stop until the wikis he's attacked are deserted, which this wiki is on the brink of.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 16:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I'll take the Ability pages. He'll attack the least expected.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 16:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...several articles are locked up by you and Moon the Hedgehog. Well, that's too bad...I guess I'm no more able to edit before Episode 9 releases. -_-' By the way, check this out.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 16:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Matt is a spammer? Well...why not banning him from the Wiki? That'll gives us more time to continue working on the Wiki. I'm logging off now. Bye!Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 16:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I see...Damn he sure is being tricky. I'm Back Sorry I haven't logged on for a while. I've been dealing with school and working on a "Mecha Dog" Sprite. Anyways, Now I'm back so please leave me a message. By the ways, have you seen the "how Mecha Sonic will be defeated" thing on my userpage? Mecha Mario 19:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Matt Look. The solution isn't to lock the pages until he leaves. You need to keep on blocking his IP address until he runs out of computers to make an account on. Mecha Mario 22:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) But as Sacorguy said, that Matt has a same IP address as one of the users there...If we IP ban him, the users will be IP banned too. He sure is being tricky. :( You know what, let me think of a plan. Hmmm... o_o' Uploaded: Pic I just uploaded a picture of me in real life so can you lock it? It's at file:Dawson.PNG YAAAAAY!!! Time to give Kriptid some credit on Mecha Mario's Artical. We still need to keep alert though and be careful. I'm about 6% sure that they or he will return. ):> Mecha Mario 14:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? All I did was change my status. Mecha Mario 12:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you unlock the Mecha Mario artical? I Think and the other administrators missed it. (Unless your still in the prossess of unlocking them) Mecha Mario 12:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe your computer just had a tiny glitch. Mecha Mario 15:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) My mom got a new job!!! Mecha Mario 21:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The "I like CEREAL" banana has it's own artical now. Tell me what you think. I'm making a story and I want to post it on here. Should I put it on my userpage, blog, or make some sort of archive page. 20:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Look at Episode 9, it is written that Wart will make his debut appearance in that episode. Is this true that it has been confirmed? 'Cause I'm not sure...I think that it's far from Episode 10, I guess. But to warn you, it was a unregistred contributor who wrote that. By the way, how do you found out about what Alvin confirms? I mean, where do you have conversations with him? As an admin, I should know what will happen and write it down in the Wiki. :) Episode 9 is coming in September 21st. Right? Future Beetle September 5, 2010 (UTC) We'll wait for the episode come out soon. Future Beetle September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Please excuse me during my absences.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 20:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The upcoming SMBZ episodes don't have release dates until they releases. Don't they? Another problem is that...I always ask the Episode 9's title but don't work... -_-' That explains a lot...wasn't that recently banned best-partner of yours Chaoguy28?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought that he had been banned for a year and that even though he could, we wouldn't come back.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I have to go now, but I'll be back in 20 minutes. See ya!Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Guys, look at the links on my comments! They are the first sprites I uploaded to Alvin! It's for Yoshi. You see, that third protagonist doesn't have that much sprites from Yoshi's Island DS so I decided to give it these amazing sprites! One of 'em that you never seen is mine. But there's some that's from Ragey. :D Sacorguy, do you know how to make templates like this? Template:NoEp9 or Template:YesEp9, something like that? Now now...There's no need to worry anymore. I've already succeeded. :D Thanks. I just realized that on my userpage I got the number in your username wrong I'll fix it. and by the ways, remember how you asked me to make Mecha Luigi skinnier and have his overals darker. Well, It's fixed. I figured it was Matt Thank god he's gone (no offence if your a christain.) Well, as I said on my userpage, "I'm back and I'm here to stay!" Mecha Mario 17:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah how do you become admin? Future Beetle September 12, 2010 (UTC) Really? I though it was gonna be OVER NIIIIINE THOUUUUSAAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mecha Mario 17:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) '''What!?! Nine Thousand!!?!! LMAO!!! Look at my status. Mecha Mario 20:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Mecha Mario 20:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I want to tell some users on this website about a sprite contest I'm making but wouldn't that be spamming. Mecha Mario 00:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I went to that lego website and found you "Ryan Durant". Nice legos. I used to be obsessed with them but then I got my computer so now do graphics designing. In fact most of the sprites I make are based off of lego creations I made. Mecha Mario 01:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bother you um...don't you think that's obvious that Peach, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, are gonna appear in Episode 9? And...I might not put Shadow because you've said he's not gonna appear. And I believe that Mecha Mario is going to appear in one of the two remaining episodes of the omega doomship arc because...they brought him with them. And I think Dr. Eggman went to look after him. Alright. I might just put Peach and Bowser. They are watching over Mario, Yoshi Luigi and Sonic. (Darn, I really want to know what will happen next!) ^ ^ What if the people of DevianArt who are fans of Super Mario Bros. Z know that I'm or we are writer of this Wiki? Heh, no. It's because we can gain more information for the Wiki, buddy! The Wiki will have '''OVER NINE THOUUUUSAAND!!!!!.......informations. LOL. :D Alrighty then! I might try. But I have to be carefull with spammers from deviantArt. If there is. I hope not. ^^ Okay! Look. Just because I asked that on my userpage doesn't mean SMBZ is all think about. I LOVE that Mark Haynes does stuff like "beat up sandbag", "Mario Vs Sonic", and "Nintendo Wii!!!!!!!!". And yes, I do know he's an acctual human being. What did you think that I thought he was-- a robot. Notice how I refer to Alvin-Earthworm as a "him". I simply asked for how long it ussualy takes for an episode to come out. I didn't even ask for a release date because I know that he hasn't revealed. Mecha Mario 12:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Wily I have watched Star Wars Episode III The Revenge of the Sith. But I just remembered that Sonic and Mario along with his friends gathered all 7 Magical Mushroom Crystals and summoned the Mushroom Dragon who will grant 5 wishes. Sonic wished that his friends and Shadow's friends were revived during the Mecha Sonic accident. Also Sonic wished that Mobius is back to normal. Mario's wish that Yoshi's Island is back to normal. The 2 wishes remains. Luigi wishes for Sonic and his friends were back to Mobius. Then Mario and Princess Peach wishes that the Mushroom Kingdom and all the people who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom were revived. After all 5 wishes were made and everything was turned back to normal. The dragon dissapears and all 7 Magical Mushroom Crystals were scattered acroos the globe. After the final episode and its credits. Dr. Wily found Mecha Sonic destroyed and rebuild and reprogram him and gave him ultimate weapons and transform him into Darth Sonic Vader. How is that offending? More importantly, why didn't you tell those things sooner?!Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 21:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC)And Catholics are not Christians because they do not believe that Jesus Christ was the Messiah/Savior/etc. :Actually, speaking as a devout Catholic and my experience as a Catholic, we Catholics are Christians because we do believe that Jesus Christ was the Messiah and Savior of Mankind. One of the things we Catholics chanted during mass was the Apostles Creed, which, BTW, does actually state that Jesus is our messiah, and that he died for our sins. Why some people think we aren't is beyond me. Weedle McHairybug 22:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sacor, I'm the guy who sent you that email. Anyway how has the wiki been? I heard someone was spamming your talkpage, Did you see that crazy picture of Sonic he put on SNN? Tell me if you and your team need any help. (KoopaKing 22:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC)) Dude, my *beep* told me that Catholics are Christians. Sorry. But the category being deleted may be my doing, but it's the effect of what you and I caused. And the category's staying that way.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 00:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I want to get another freind on this wiki. Do you know anyone else who is active, a good freind, and wants ''freinds. Mecha Mario 19:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Megaman Force Did you know in episode 9 the Megaman Force is after Dr. Wily. So Megaman sent two members of the Megaman Force. Silver Bane and Robo Officer X is on the pursuit of Dr. Wily. Before they could find Dr. Wily they were killed by Poppy Bro Sr. Imperial Officer and Poppy Bro Jr. Stormtrooper. Happy birthday. When I turn 13 it'll be in year 2012. Happy birthday/end of the world to me! XD Mecha Mario 19:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I presumed you added that. I didn't know it was false. But these people may be mean, but we'll see what they think when they learn about the Sonic Bros (You and Me)!Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 23:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) X pro Why did you send me to an ADOPTION link page?I need to know about templates and promoting! Thanks for putting my basilisx sprite on his artical. I think it's better because it isn't all blurry. By the ways, why are the character articals locked anyways? Are you and the other admins just worried about Matt returning or something again? Anyways, my next sprite will be 8-bit Mecha Sonic to put in the Mecha Sonic's alternate forms artical. Look out for Your welcome. I got the idea from Sonic News Network. I'm trying to think of ways to spread publicity here. And BTW I was the one who uploaded the new logo. The only thing I couldn't do is change the Favicon...Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 00:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC)no anime fall LOSG Since you watch youtube....I was wandering if you watch The Life of Shy Guy.It is kinda funny. Hey Sacor, who are all these people talking about Matt? He's long gone. (KoopaKing 11:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC)) Emergency alert! I found serious spam! He almost ruined episode 9 & 10 pages. I manage to save them! I hate spam!!! SonicSSBB hay sacorguy! THIS IS SPARTA!!!! (KICKS YOU INTO THE PIT OF DEATH.) 22:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Bowser's Kingdom Wiki Hey Sacor! I'm not gonna make any edits here for a while cause I'm gonna be improving bowserskingdom.wikia.com. I doubt you will be intrested since you are already on this wiki but I'm just telling you in case you are, The wiki is new so It still needs TONS of information added to it. By the ways, I'm not the creator of it. Some other guy is. Mecha Mario 00:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Is it okay if we move the wiki to Nero's hosting site?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 16:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Episode 9 possibly coming out soon!! I looked at Alvin Earthworm's Deviant Art page and he logged on recently. He hasn't logged on in at least two months so he could possibly be getting ready to release episode nine. I know it's not a really good reason for why ep 9 will come out soon but he asked what song he should use for the SECOND BASILISX BATTLE!!! So even if it isn't coming out soon we still got some new info for the episode 9 page. I'm guessing for the second Basilisx battle the other heroes will somehow turn back to their normal forms and Mario will heal himself but he didn't say anything else about the fight so who knows (besides Alvin). P.S. I am so exited about episode nine that last night I had a DREAM about the heroes fighting Mecha Mario!!! (Mecha Mario was kicking their butts) Mecha Mario 01:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC) A promotion? Arn't you already the main administrator? That's the highest rank on wikia (unless you count the site master) Mecha Mario 12:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) SURPRISE Prepare to be even more happy than I was when Matt was banned. Click here: File:Master Mecha Sonic Sprite Sheet.png Mecha Mario 23:33, November 4, 2010 (UTC) new Sprite sheet Hey! I just made my first full-fledged sprite sheet. Look for it on my userpage.Mecha Mario 13:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) plz i want to be friends with u, im a great spriter, my name is SuperYaridovich999 Yo, I'm Back! '﻿Legend-tony980 strikes back! What's up Sacorguy! And SuperYaridovich, if you are a great spriter (like me), you are also a user on DeviantART too, are you? You can help Alvin too. Don't worry about Yoshi 'cause I'm creating more sprites for him. :D '''﻿ Thnx 4 welcoming me to the wiki -SuperYaridovich999 I might possibly make a new sprite series called Super Kirby Dash, just read Legend-Tony's talk page & you would find it, I would need yours, Legend-Tony's & Mecha Mario's help, as well as a few other spriters, we should meet up on DeviantART & maybe discuss the plot, characters & scenes can you make me an Admin please? -SuperYaridovich999 Can I ask you? I want to put gallery in Mecha Sonic's Alternative Forms. It's ok to put it at that page? SonicSSBB please can you be my friend?-SuperSilver999 no offence sacor, but can you not put that promotion picture? it gets on my nerves-SuperSilver999 hi Sacor sorry about the picture thingmybob you can keep it but by the way one day can you make me an admin-SuperSilver999 PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE I HAVENT HAD ONE FOR A WHILE ITS GETTING BORING!-SuperSilver999 have you unlocked all the pages yet because if you have i have some bad news for you-SuperSilver999 Hey sacor i think Mecha Mario HAAAAAAAAAAAATES meSuperSilver999 19:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC)SuperSilver999 Matt Maruader! i never messaged him-SuperSilver999 Sacor, the guy i messaged's name is a random jumble of numbersSuperSilver999 19:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC)SuperSilver999 Hi again, erm.. i hav a few questions 2 ask u: 1. Am I an admin yets 2. When do you think KD episode 1 will be made, even though I am the main creator for it, it was planned for January 3. What do you think of Axem White as an emo Erm... u confused me there, Axem White is a new Axem Rangers members who'll appear in SKD, ill try 2 give 1 to Alvin so me and Mecha (The other creator) is credited Thanks Thanks dude. But I won't be here that often. But when I am, I'll do my best! Spyagent101 21:14, December 14, 2010 (UTC) why did you erase my page (smbz movie) sorry i made it didn't know no hard feelings? Who's 98.177.254.183? Ummm i saw this RED link called Christians and clicked on it. it said "this page has been deleted because of too many problems(catholics are not christian)" but isn't catholic a type of christianity? sacor there is a page i want you to delete its one of my blog posts its useless nowSuperSilver999 13:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Merry X-mas! I wish you good luck in future and further work on this wiki of awesome series. Here's present for you.Joker's name, cheating's my game! we've got a logo 4 SKD now SuperYaridovich999 11:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Some dumbass f****d up Episode 8 page and I got a bad feeling about this. Joker's name, Cheating's my game! hey Sacor, i have a question 4 u, how do u mak polls on wikis? hi sacor can you tell me how to edit my signatureSuperSilver999 16:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) i dont understand u SuperYaridovich999 23:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) did it work if not please tell me how to edit my signiture in a less complicated wayLet-sa GO to my |talk |page 14:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Comeback with info Hey! I've been exploring different wiki's and wanted to ask you some stuff and leave some links. Have you tried User Battle Wiki? Does this place have an IRC? Have you ever thought about using more templates for your wiki? Would you like to join my wiki? [[User:X_pro|I have 'le'ar'ned]] [[User talk:X pro|s'i'g'''n'at'u'''re '''ta'lk!]] how do u change ur signiture and can u explain how to make a poll in bette detail, i didnt understand the last time SuperYaridovich999 11:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Why have you locked the pages? SuperYaridovich999 07:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ive made a poll I wanted to add to an episode page User:[[SuperYaridovichr999|IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR AT YOU!!!!!]] 13:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) did u know tht Weegee makes a cameo appearance in episode 7? TAKE THIS, SUPER VEGETA BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!!! Geez... Why everybody believes in false info, besides you and others (including me)? When they will understand one thing: SMBZ creator can't working on SMBZ wihtout brakes? Dumbasses... Sorry for my rudeness. Joker's name, Cheating's my game! From the user who made his theories Hi Sacorguy79! I created my theory again, and I hope those two guys won't delete my page again, thank you for letting me make my page again, and I always like Super Mario Bros Z, I hope you comment back! Thank You!!!! i didnt delete what they added, SonicSSBB did Thank You! Thanks for fixing my theory page! I'm glad you liked my theories! Thank you Sacorguy79 for my theories! I hope Episode 9 will realease Feburary or March sometime, I always look out for episode 9, and most of the time, I check on youtube to see some theories about episode 9, well I don't copy the theories, I just came up with some theories, check youtube for some good theories what could maybe happen. Some guy pranked SMB Z fans on youtube, well of course it is 14 minutes long and says Super Mario Bros Z Episode 9, instead of episode 9, it's just some video that shows a fat guy, that's just wrong. There are many people that can prank you with their videos and thought it was something that you or me or the other people like, but no, just don't get pranked on youtube, they are maybe some teens who are doing it. Keep up the good work with some more imformation to add. I fixed the word hoped to glad. Why did you delete the Smithy sprite sheet i added, BTW, Alvin might use it and add physical attacks Can you edit Mario's page? Because, I saw mistake there! Joker's name, Cheating's my game! Jeff the Goomba Hey, you know how Jeff the Goomba made a cameo in episode 7. I want to know... WHAT GAME DO HIS SPRITES COME FROM?! did u ever have a 'Donkey Kong page' on the wiki? cos somebody who made a dumba** theory on Youtube, whose statement i added to the Youtube Thoeries section on the Theories Page, said you did I see, im making a few new Mecha Sonic sprites that im giving to Alvin, they feature Mecha Sonic using Sonic's, Yoshi's, Bowser's and Axem Red's attacks, such as the Ground Pound, Hurricane Kick and Bowser's fighting techniques Thnx, but i will have to do it when i get home from school, as i dont have any sprite sheets unless im given one, as the pages with them on are blocked Please check out some of our sprites and sprite sheets on the SKD Wiki, see how impressive our sprites are Please ban that idiot - Supersonic4564: for f****** up SMBZ wiki. Sorry for my rudeness, but I'm pissed off. SonicSSBB hooray, the vandal is banned, thank you Sacor Sorry for everything, what happens here. I did warn him peacefully, but it seems he doesn't care about warn. So, he keep writing some dumb text, even deleting whole page. But, he also trying to frame me. And in the end, I was pissed off. But, I'm glad: I manage to save wiki. Next time: I'll do it peacefully. And thanks for help, Sacor! Joker's name, Cheating's my game! I'll be away for a moment, as I'm making some new sprites, Ice Shadow, I'm using them in SKD, and hopefully... SMBZ Here is the 1st two finished Ice Shadow Sprites Responding to your message on my talk page. No problem. I was browsing through the random wiki button, and saw there was some vandalism here. Figured I'd fix it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Whaaaaaaaaaaat?! That freak is back?! No way! He's already cause enough problems already. (I know, he's banned now, but still.) I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan YOU GOT 2! BAN THE FREAKING VANDAL NAMED SUPERSONICRETURNSAGAIN! I HAVE UNDONE 26 OF HIS EDITS AND MY HANDS ARE TIRED (DID ALOT OF OTHER STUFF) AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE BAN THAT F-ING VANDAL SACOR!!!!!!!! AND HE CALL ME "GAY". BAN THAT DUMBASS!!! Hey, can I ask you? I decided to add gallery for each episode's page after all that mess and when its over. Can I add it? And trust me, quality of snapshots will be 100% good. I can show you some later, because I'm feeling a little tired right now. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan Thanks! Thank you, Sacorguy! I won't let you and others down. Now those idiots will meet my wrath, if they dare to ruin Wiki. Because, nobody escapes from punishment of true SMBZ fans, like you and others. And today I'll upload gallery to episode 8 page. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan I see you have locked the episode pages, but what if he does it to the other pages, it will be annoying if you lock them all, as me, SuperSliver, Irre or other non-admins want to edit thm I made this piture as Supersonic is messing up the pages. Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 14:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Gallery is added in Episode 8 page. Check it out and fix some errors, when you get time. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan Thanks. I used special program to snap moments, while watching flash. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan DVDVideoSoft program called "Free Screen Video Recorder". It can snap any screen easily and on different format. Even from flash. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan Fly the Fox Hey Sacourguy Its me Fly the Fox.Were friends on SNN.Wanna be friends on this wikia too? Why did you delete the part the koopalings first appeared in Super mario Bros 3, I also have the game and the koopalings was in the game as bosses, please belive me and put it back please! I want to add more imformation, please tell me why and comment back at my talk page. - The Guy who created his theories. 3:51 PM Janurary 22nd, Saturday O.K. but there is more games the koopalings are in. I should put more games were the koopalings are in, please comment back! The guy who created his theories, Janurary 22nd 9:28 PM I'm really pissed off. I didn't appeared for only day and that dumbass has ruined Wiki AGAIN! When he'll give up? Because, it's already starting to get on our nerves. I guess, you tired from that freak too? And sorry for small disactivity, because I'm little sick right now. But I'll be back to normal in few days. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan. thanks for locking all the pages Sacor, no vandalism! well, lets hope) that guy was a real f-tard and now he can't edit the pages anymore! Again thanks for locking them! I LIKE CEREAL! Meh my user doesn't have 2 be locked, unless a vandal edits it. I LIKE CEREAL! Bowser Jr. WAS in Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2, and the koopalings were in super mario allstars, and I was about to put Yoshi's safari, and koopalings had appearence on that game too! Please tell me what I did wrong... -The guy who created his theories 10:02 AM Janurary 23rd 2011 P.S. SUPERSONICRETURNS IS BACK!!!! Please block him, his new username is youcannotstopmemyarmywillarrive, HE IS DELETING IMFORMATION AGAIN!!!!!! Alright, and I cursed at Supersonic. my first time ever cussed on the web, and sorry about my words! its because he made me mad, so I fixed pages on another profile at my house, and supersonic is about to do this crap again, so I just cussed him. The guy who created his theories 10:10 AM Sacorguy79 I think you should put back the imformation Between the months of Feburary and March of Episode 9 page, if it has passed Feburary and March, you can delete the part Between the months of Feburary and March, Please comment back comment back and hope you can bring that quote on Episode 9. - The guy who created his theories 12:54 AM I don't talking about what you are talking about, but will please put between the months of Feburary and March back on Episode 9 page, I'm not trying to be rude or anything. The guy who created his theories - 2:24 PM O.K. I think Episode 9 could take longer or shorter, let's just hope and see what happens! Tell me if Alvin said something about Episode 9! - the guy who created his theories 3:03 PM you didnt add Youcantstopmemyarmywillarive to ur enemies Ice Shadow is 10 custom sprites away from completion!!!! Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 10:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Jeez... ...your Talk page is complicated! I thought we had problems. It seems that you have done the only thing you can do for now. If it has been more than a couple of days since you contacted Wikia central, I would talk to one of the staff directly, such as Sannse. Icedragon64 23:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sacorguy. Long time no see. Sorry for the absence. I just saw your message on the main page. Who is this user?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 02:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The Hammer Bros. page isnt locked, i just found it I also saw that the SMBZ Soundtrack List isnt locked Sacor theres a page i want to edit but its locked so could you edit for meLet-sa GO to my talk page SuperSilver999 19:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) More unlocked pages: Shoryureppa Mushroom Kingdom Heroes vs. Mecha Sonic 2 Episode 11 Mecha Sonic Saga Queen Pesca VIII Piranha Plant Goomba thts all i found. Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 19:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Not to be a Me-first-er, but can I make the poll for February?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 21:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) That son of b***h! He even ruined theories page without account! So I forced to lock that page to unregistered users. I'm very sorry, but I'm very angry, VERY ANGRY INDEED!!! I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan Some guy just messed up our Forum Page, 74.72.43.149 is their name. Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 08:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) He replaced everything on it with 'Everything Dies, The End' Help! I can't sign up! I know how to do this stuff but it won't sign me up! The guy who created his theories 2nd Profile UPDATE: Fixing on my message Well I'm unregistered, but the wiki said it couldn't register me at this time, I tryed to register again, but it wouldn't let me, can you please fix the problem, I'm not trying to be rude... The guy who created his theories (2nd unregistered profile) Who is Supersonic? I maybe know who Supersonic is, i think Matt has returned! Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 10:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) True. I Like Trains... I LIKE AVALON CENTRIFUGE!!!!! SuperYarid 13:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ello, Gov'nor Hey, what's up Sacorguy, I just joind here and I just wanted to say hy. Cloudthehedgehog12 sez Ello Gov'nor Happy 2011! 00:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Darn, now I can't fix pages when they are locked, should you unlock them pages? I can't edit my theories, because SonicSSBB locked, he also also called me a dumba** on his comment on the history page of the theories when it was finaly locked, should you make SonicSSBB unlock the theories page? The guy who created his theories Bad news: A guy messaged Alvin and said to him "why Episode 9 is not out yet, Alvin said back its never coming out, This series will be not continuing, so that's we are waiting so long for the new episode, well try to talk to Alvin and if its a true comment, the comment was on youtube. Good news: I got a Super Nintendo! Its from 1990, I also have a NES from 1985. Please comment back! The Guy who created his theories (1st Profile) February 2011 3:55 PM UPDATE: More imformation No, I got it for free, and I get to keep it, I brought it home from my friend's house, he didn't play with the Super Nintendo, he played Xbox 360 and didn't used the SNES that often, so... I get the SNES and keep along with my 1985 NES! Watch my video at youtube, there is a link at my profile, it's my Mario made of blocks, 1985 style! Small Mario, fix Episode 9 page, the poll for the 2nd fight has been deleted, please put that part on Episode 9 page, please comment back! The guy who created his theories (1st Profile) He didn't gave me the NES, I buyed it ebay of summer 2010, I got the SNES today from my friend, I don't think my he has halo... please comment back! The guy who created his theories (2nd Profile O.K. But I have an idea for the ones who are waiting for episode 9, a forum page, Episode 9 with the raccon theory, I'll have to plan to do it sunday! The guy who created his theories I'm on Super Mario Bros Z on Facebook! Please talk to me at facebook, see ya later. The guy who created his theories 2nd Profile O.K. but this wiki needs to be more popular, it's been 20 months for waiting Episode 9, are you sure this series is continuing? The guy who created his theories 2nd Profile Question How come when you leave a message on this wiki, your message ends with, ". I'll have to give myself a http://images.wikia.com/smbz/images/0/01/Promotion_image.jpg"? I'm curious to know Same guy who submitted question twice Okay, thanks for telling me! And sorry about the double submitted question! I didn't know if the question was sent or not! I'm the guy who created his theories, I finally got my account Mariorocks10! I'm ten years old, I have to lie about my birth, because really want to join here! Please comment back Sacorguy79! Biggest...SMBZ....Fan...Ever! Mariorocks10 O.K. I deleted my comment, I thought I was allowed to delete pages, Well still...if there is a stupid page... I will delete ALL of it's imformation and write "this page is stupid, don't bother writing, this will be deleted when decied" SonicSSBB is my friend now. Biggest...SMBZ...Fan...Ever! 14:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) O.K. Next time I'll let you know if there is a spam page, I guess I was a little dumb Biggest...SMBZ...Fan...Ever! 15:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) O.K. but I'm leaving the wiki at Monday, I will come back 2 weeks. Biggest...SMBZ...Fan...Ever! 00:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on a game called Super Mario Bros 7 on weekends, and something else I want do, I'm just going to have break. Biggest...SMBZ...Fan...Ever! 01:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) There is something wrong in Episode 6, Vegeta killed Nappa with Galaxy Breaker not Garlic Ho, please fix that problem Biggest...SMBZ...Fan...Ever! 23:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I see Supersonic hasnt attacked for like 2 weeks, if you unlock a few pages, we'll probaby be able to lure him Supersonic is banned! That dumbass is back, but luckily I block him for long time + I deleted all spam articles. Also, I put some pages under my protection. So, don't worry about it! I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan I want to help save the wiki, can you make me an admin please, Supersonic will return again. I will protect the wiki from Supersonic 11:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm back on the wiki early, because SUPERSONIC FU**ED UP PAGES AGAIN! he is pissing me off like you. 21:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Bloody h***! That a****** keep making trouble (add some stupid and s*** images)! I banned him again, but I'm really tired of this already! I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan 1m n3w 2 th3 w1k1, can 1 b3 ur fr13nd Tera191 16:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC), 1 wr0t3 in mast3r ch13f styl3 fr0m arby n th3 ch13f SACOR SS IS BACK! AGAIN! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM! AGAIN! SS DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!!!!!WASN''T HE BANNED LIKE A WEEK AGO!? I LIKE CEREAL!!!!!!!'' Supersonic is the worst person here, worse than Matt, thanks for blocking him, I think he is going to attack again, will he just give up already or what? Biggest...SMBZ...Fan...Ever! 21:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay we will hold him off! And also, don't expect me to help this weekend 'cuz i am staying with sis in the weekend I LIKE CEREAL!!!!!!! (whole face turns red and steam goes out of ears) When that d****** will give up?! I'm REALLY sick of it! I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan I'm a Adminster at Super Kirby Dash Wiki now, I hope Supersonic doesn't go to that wiki, but he will get blocked when he's back. Please comment back! I'm-a-Mario! Lets-a Fu** 14:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) O.K. but he may turn early on Super Kirby Dash Wiki I'm-a-Mario! Lets-a Fu** 18:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) i have an idea, make fake pages ourselves for him to attack, then we catch him I really think you should lock the 'List of Minor Characters' page, Supersonic is bound to attack it Question 2 Hi, Sacorguy! It's been a while. Because, I got life difficulties. And btw, I got a question. I planned to do hd-version of SMBZ and I want to know. Can you watch my test video and find some problems (like graphical glitches, etc.)? Don't worry. I'll give credit to creator for material in video. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan. I'm manage to finish it. I guess, there's no graphical glitch (except one small part, where Mario Bros going to basement for items). Here's video: Super Mario Bros Z - Home Edition (HD Test 2). Better watch it on HD. If your computer can't handle HD, play video on HQ. I'll wait for answer. And sorry for terrible sound quality. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan Thanks! Yeah, I need work with sound quality a little bit. But, thanks for support! I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan Hi, Sacorguy! How work on this WIki is going? Btw, check this out. Btw, I'll keep watching in case, if that bastard is back. I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan. What the...?! I don't want to be rude, but... What the **** just happens? Don't tell me another or same moron makes trouble here?! Joker's name, cheating's my game! I have kinda problems with real life. So, that will explain: why I'm appearing so rarely Joker's name, cheating's my game! Good News! I finally got subscribed on Youtube! Are you on Youtube? I LIKE MOUNTAIN DEW!!! "BOOM!!!' 23:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm on Youtube too. http://www.youtube.com/user/1010109764 cool mate i mite send mario and sonic spriites. Tera191 15:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you change 24.3.42.14 to Mariorocks10 on your profile Friends section, that was my old account. I LIKE MOUNTAIN DEW!!! "BOOM!!!' 22:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sacor, can you add Tera191 to your friends, as you said he was you friend. I baked you a pie! Oh boy, what flavour? Pie Flavour!!!!! 08:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sacorguy79, There is a guy who spammed on Episode 9, but I undid his spam. HEY! GET OFF OF MY PROFILE PAGE! IT"S A 40 DOLLAR VALUE! 00:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I really felt pyscho for about an hour for no reason, but it doesn't tell why I told you there's a spammer. HEY! GET OFF OF MY PROFILE PAGE! IT"S A 40 DOLLAR VALUE! 21:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm leaving... temporarily I'm not leaving this Wiki. It just my mother decided to take on fresh air. So, I'll head to village in Juny and I'll be there for whole month. And yes, I can't do anything to this Wiki, while there. So, keep protecting this Wiki for me, ok? Joker's name, cheating's my game I just finished last test video of "Super Mario Bros Z: Home Edition". Check it out, when you get time. Since I'm using different program for recording flash, I'm doubt there's any graphical issues. Still... let me know, if there's any mistakes. Joker's name, cheating's my game. That son of b***h (SuperSonic) is back!!! He cause more trouble, than last time. Luckily, I manage to delete all evil pictures, articles, spam, etc. But... HE MAKES ME VERY ANGRY! VERY ANGRY INDEED!!! Joker's name, cheating is my game I'm going to be on vaction at July 7th or the 6th, so I'm not going to be on this wiki for one week and 2 days because I'm going to Ocean City, I'm think I will be on the wiki while vaction, because I got the iPad 2 and maybe pickup a wireless internet connection. HEY! GET OFF OF MY PROFILE PAGE! IT"S A 40 DOLLAR VALUE! 17:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) One Evil, Tired Admin I have enough of this s**t! I'll kill that person!!! (You know, what I'm talking about) Joker's name, killing Supersonic is my game! It is a pleasure to come to a wiki who needs help, my fear friend. Don't worry, I'll try my best to put this special vandal in his place. Would you be so kind and tell me more about him?--'''"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other" 19:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, Will do then. Is this guy really that serious of a threat? It's just one vandal...--'"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other"' 20:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm baaack! What's up, buddy?! I'm return from awful month vacation. And that means, back to patrol. SonicSSBB Man, that's sooooo boooring! Nothing interesting happens. And unfortanely, no news about next episode. That's kinda sucks a little. Oh well. Joker's name, cheating's my game I mean, wiki is (kinda) not active at the moment. Maybe, everybody going to college/school? I might be wrong though. Joker's name, cheating's my game Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Fix wiki's main page, please. And here's good news (I think), Alvin returns to SMBZ development. So, episode 9 will be released in future. Joker's name, protecting wiki is my game! Blasted SOPA and PIPA! Thanks to them, Newgrounds has been closed. And, we can't see them anymore there. CENSORED you, SOPA and PIPA!!! SonicSSBB Why would you block me? LightningDude is awesome. 01:14, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Message Walls/Forums You're the crat I've seen to edit most recent, so I decided to ask you whether you could add message walls and the forum upgrade to this wiki. I think Message Walls make it easier to see your message and get notified when you get have a message. Forums would be a great place to post SMBZ theories, ideas, etc. Please let me know of your decision either way. LevenThumps (talk) 13:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC)